Dark Daughters
by voldyismyfather
Summary: During the summer before 5th Year, Ginny decides to spent some time at Hermione's house, they learn the truth and fall in love Hermione Draco, Ginny Blaise - there is now a prologue added that wasnt there before
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I own the plot and that is all **** enjoy and please review**

**PROLOGUE: 14 years ago**

An old man wandered down the semi-lit street, his second stop for the night. This man looked out of place. You see he had a long white beard that went with his long white hair. He had old fashioned glasses on and he was wearing multi-coloured robes. He stopped outside a house, number 23 Apple Lane to be exact and he waited patiently. Soon a man with black greasy hair to his shoulders appeared.

"Hello Albus" the greasy haired man greeted the old man.

"Hello Severus" Albus replied, "I trust you have Carie and Lea Riddle with you?"

"Yes, I do" Severus nodded, "Lea's mother died in child birth, lucky I was named the Godfather."

"We are going to leave Carie, here with the Grangers, she will grow up Hermione Granger and she will believe she is a muggleborn," Dumbledore informed Severus, "and Lea will grow up Ginny Weasley, Mrs Weasley has always wanted a daughter."

"Albus, what about Lily's son, where is he going?" Severus looked to the old man.

"He is going to live with his aunt and uncle" Albus replied.

"Albus, is that wise? Petunia hated Lily, she hated everything magic after that incident when we were young" Severus said "Lily's son will grow up not knowing about magic, that's not right even if he's Potter's son, he has Lily's eyes"

"Severus dear, you worry too much, all the kids will fine" Albus patted Severus on the back.

"I'm not just worried about the kids, I'm worried what will happen to me when the Dark Lord realises it was me who took his kids and hid them with muggles and blood traitors" Severus replied coolly.

"So you believe he will return?" Albus asked the man.

"Yes, I do" replied Severus.

"Now we place a Glamour on the two, Glamorise to Granger" Albus said waving his wand over the Carie. "Glamorise to Weasley" he waved his wand over Lea.

"Now, I've written a letter to the Grangers, explaining the situation. Mrs Granger had a sister who went to Hogwarts so she knows about the magical world, Voldemort and so does her husband," Albus reviewed, "After we have finished here I am heading over to the Burrow to give Lea to the Weasley's"


	2. AN

AN :

For all those who read my stories I have recently encountered a massive problem my memory stick cant be read on the school computers and it seems to be faulty and as all my work is on it I am unable to continue any of my stories..

I apologise for any inconvenience this has on you my reader but I am going to buy another memory stick as soon as possible and when my memory stick is behaving I will copy across all my stories

I hopefully will get this sorted soon

Love

Voldyismyfather

xx


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: CHAPTER 1 IS HERE! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT **

**Chapter 1: Summer Vacation and Big News**

Ginny's POV:

I sat outside the living room door listening to my family argue. Well all except Ron and the twins. They are playing Quidditch. It's just my dad, mum and my brothers Charlie, Bill and Percy.

"We can't tell her!" my dad screams.

"Why not? She has a right to know!" yells Bill back.

"WHAT THATS SHE NOT OUR DAUGHTER! THATS SHES THE DAUGHTER OF THE DARKEST WIZARD.." the voice of my mother cries.

Hang on, I think suddenly. They are on about me! I'm their only daughter; well technically I'm not their daughter according to that conversation. I need to get out of her that's it, I will go see Hermione.

_Flashback_

"Hey Gin, you got to come over this summer, I want to take you muggle shopping," Hermione says to me.

"I would love to," I reply. I give her a big hug and wave her off.

_End Flashback_

I run upstairs to my room and grab a piece of parchment and quickly scribble a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I need to see you! You're the only one I trust! Can I come over tonight?_

_Love Ginny x_

I attached the letter to Pig and told him to take it straight to Hermione.

I sat patiently on my bed waiting my reply.

I look up as Pig flies over to me with my reply.

_Dear Ginny, _

_Come on over, I need to speak to you anyway, _

_See you in a bit_

_Love Hermione_

_PS: You can floo over. _

I smiled at the reply and quickly packed my bags. I squibbled a note to the Weasleys explaining that I knew the truth and I was leaving them.

I walked over to the fireplace and yelled "Granger Household"

"Ginny!" I hear Hermione yell as I appear in her fireplace.

I rush over and give her a huge hug.

"Gin lets go up to my room, we can have some privacy up there," she says to me.

"Ok" I reply.

BOOM!

Me and Hermione spin around to see her front door blown off its hinges and in the door way are several hooded figures.

"Shit!" I breathe.

"No need to curse Miss," says the voice of Professor Snape.

"Get out of my house," Hermione yells, "How the hell did you know I live here?"

"I put you here with Professor Dumbledore," he replies coolly.

"Then you know who my real parents are," she yells.

"Hang on Hermione, your adopted?" I ask.

"Yes I am, my adoptive parents told me this morning before they left for work," she says calmly, "Apparently they know about the magical world as my adoptive mother had a sister who went to Hogwarts,"

"I hate to break up the party," a cold voice says from the doorway, "but I would like to meet my daughters."

"Yes, your lordship." Snape replies, "I present you Carie and Lea Riddle, I hid them with Dumbledore, I knew the disguises he placed on them at birth."

"WHAT?" Hermione screams, "I'm Voldemort's Daughter, Ginny is my sister and I'm a pureblood?"

"Yes, my dear and Dumbledore knew this and he has not told you, even when he heard about my return," Our father replies. Merlin, that sounds so weird, "But your name is Carie Hermione Riddle and your sister is Lea Ginervra Riddle."

"This is so not what I expected when I turned up here," I state, "I was hoping to inform Hermione, I mean Carie what I overheard at the Weasley's not my father to turn up."

"You knew?" Hermione asked.

"I found out earlier, that's why I wanted to come over," I reply, "I heard the Weasley's arguing about whether or not to tell me, so I wrote a letter to you and came over here right away."

"Oh Gin- Lea," She gives me a hug.

"I hate to break this up, but we need to get you out of here," Snape says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because now is the only chance I am going to get to get my daughters to live with me before the Order takes you away," my father says, "I want you to live with me as a family, as much of a family as we can be."

"I'll go," Hermione says, "Dumbledore has lied to us for many years."

I think about it. "Carie but Snape knew too and he didn't tell us"

"I had orders from Dumbledore that I was not to tell you and to keep up my undercover act I followed them, I knew who you where the second you walked into the great hall," Snape replies.

"I'll come too, there's nothing left me at the Burrow anymore," I say slowly.


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've finally finished the new chapter.. it took me long enough but her it is Chapter 2- **

**Please read and review **

**Voldyismyfather **

**The Manor**

Hermione's POV:

_I'm a pureblood_

_I'm a pureblood_

_Shit, I'm a pureblood _

_Ha, Malfoy you got nothing on me anymore_

I smiled as thought about the news.

I walked around the large manor that my father owned, we had been here a day, 28 hours to be exact and I loved it. My father, the dark lord was a great man. He loved both me and Ginny with all his heart. It turns out that Snape is our godfather.

I can't wait till tomorrow; my father is throwing a ball and planning on introducing me and Ginny to the death eaters and their families. I can't wait till I see the look on Malfoy's face when he finds out.

And did I mention that I no longer have bushy hair and brown eyes. My eyes are now green with a hint of silver; Ginny's are now silver with a hint of green. Both of us have long sleek black hair that falls just above our hips. We look gorgeous.

"Lea" I call out, it turns out Lea is Ginny's real name and mine is Carie.

"I'm here Carie," Lea replies.**(Ginny will now be referred to as Lea and Hermione as Carie.)**

"Want to go swimming?" I ask.

"Sure," Lea smiles, "I can't wait for tomorrow, imagine the look on all the Slytherins faces when they find out who we are and who we used to be."

"I imagine Malfoy will be continuously apologising for calling me and Mudblood and you a blood traitor," I laugh.

We headed up to our rooms and got changed into our swimming costumes.

When we reach the pool we see it is already occupied by two boys one extremely pale with blonde and the other dark skinned with black hair.

"Malfoy," I breathe.

"Hey sexy ladies," the blond purrs.

"Hey Ferret," Lea smirks.

Malfoy's face immediately drops, "Ho-ow d-ddooo you know abbbout that?"

"We were there," I laugh at his reaction.

"Me and Blaise would remember two pretty girls like you," Malfoy states.

"What house are you in?" says the dark skinned boy I assume as Blaise.

"Gryffindor but we didn't know who we were then," Lea says flatly.

"Who did you use to be then?" Draco presses.

"I'll give you a hint," I smirk and step forward and punch him hard in the face.

"Granger!" Draco snarls, "And you must be the Weaslette."

"Wow, you're not so stupid after all," Lea laughs.

"I'll get you for that Mudblood, Blood traitor," Malfoy lunges only to be held back by Blaise, "What you doing Blaise?"

"Trust me mate you don't want to attack them," Blaise hisses.

"And why's that?" Malfoy sniggers.

"Cause our father will punish you," I smirk at him.

"Im not scared of some filthy muggle, Mudblood," Draco hisses.

"That wouldn't be wise, young Malfoy," says a cold voice.

Malfoy looks up behind us and we turn around to see our father.

Malfoy and Blaise immediately bow, causing me to let out a small giggle.

Causing a stern look from my father, "Carie Hermione Riddle may I ask what you find so amusing?"

"Sorry father, its just amusing seeing Malfoy acting like this when he walks around school like he owns the place." I reply.

"Father?" Malfoy asks. Blaise is silent.

"Yes, these two are my daughters kidnapped and hidden by the old fool Dumbledore." My father sneers.

"Don't worry father we will get out revenge," I smirk at him.

Malfoy and Blaise just look at us in shock.

"But you two are all for Saint Potty and the Order," Malfoy states.

"Were Malfoy, not anymore," Lea replies.

"Oh and you expect me to believe you?" Draco jeered.

"The order lied to us, our so called parent lied to us," I hissed, "Potter used me for homework, he took my father from me, I want him dead."

"I could have told you that Granger," Malfoy sneers, "Potter is a useless twat!"

"It's Riddle or Carie, Draco," I snarl at him.

"Using my first name already, Gra-Riddle," Malfoy jests.

SLAP

My palm whipped into Malfoy's cheek leaving a red mark.

"BITCH!" Malfoy squeals like a little girl.

Me, Lea and Blaise just laughed at him.

To which he pouted, so I pushed him into the pool but him using his fast seeker reflexes I ended up joining him.

SPLASH

"When you lot are finished, I expect my daughters to be ready for tea at five pm, you two are welcome as well," my father yelled over mine and Malfoy's splashing competition and Lea's and Blaise's laughing.

I smile at Lea and nod towards Blaise, Lea looks at me at smiles and shoves Blaise in the pool.

"Hey what did you do that for?" he asks.

"Felt like it," Lea smirks and jumps in the pool, spraying water over us.

"Well then I felt like doing this," Blaise replied advancing on Lea.

"Felt like doing what?" she asks.

"This," he replies tickling her.

He winks to Draco, who then approaches me and begins to tickle me.

Me and Lea burst out laughing.

Soon it was 4pm so me and Lea bid farewell to Draco and Blaise who were more fun then we first thought and we prepared for dinner.

_That Evening._

"Have fun today?" I ask Lea.

"Yeah, I did," she replies with a smile, "The ferrets not to bad when you get to know him and Blaise is a laugh alright," she added blushing.

"I have to agree with you there," I say with a smirk, "you and Blaise look so cute together."

"Wha—at?" she asks.

"You and Blaise should totally get together," I smirk at her, "I mean seriously you two were flirting like there's no tomorrow."

"I was, was I?" she looks in shock then an evil look appears on her face, "Well you and Malfoy weren't much better, I mean you two were nearly on top of each other!"

"Were not!" I hiss.

"Were too!" she laughs, "Don't deny it!"

"There's nothing to deny!" I yell.

"Fine, fine," she smiles at me, "Like there's nothing between me and Blaise."

I glare at her.

She glares back.

I stare into her eyes.

She stares into mine.

I feel my eyes getting heavy, but I force them to stay open.

Knock, knock.

"Girls, can I come in?" my father asks.

I don't look away from Lea, I don't move my body at all, and all my focus remains on her.

She blinks.

I smile.

"Sure Dad, come on in," I call.

He enters the room.

"I want you both to return to Hogwarts this year," he says calmly.

"Ok father, but why?" Lea asks.

"I wish you both to finish your education," He says with a smile, "However I want you to go to Dumbledork and demand that you are resorted."

"We will try father," we say together.

"Good," He smiles, "On another matter, this Saturday is the annual Deatheater ball and I would like you both to attend."

"Of course Father," Lea replies, "But me and Carie need to good and dresses for the ball, we also need some clothes for Hogwarts and to get our Hogwarts things."

"You may go to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you wish," he suggests.

"That will be fine father," I say with a smile.

"Goodnight girls," he says and gets up.

"Goodnight Father," we reply.

He leaves the room.

"I win," I smirk at her.

"Only because I got distracted," she replies.

"What thinking of Blaise naked?" I ask.

"No by Father entering the room," she glares at me.

"I win," I smirk at her.

"Only because I got distracted," she replies.

"What thinking of Blaise naked?" I ask.

"No by Father entering the room," she glares at me.

"Whatever," I smile at her, "see you in the morning."

"Night Carie," she replies.


	5. no new chap a challenge instead

**Mistletoe Kisses Challenge!**

Ok my faithful readers and fellow fanfic writers I have a challenge for you.

**With less than two months to Christmas ( I cannot wait) I would like you to write a Christmas one shot... but like all good challenges there are several rules.**

Must have a kiss under mistletoe at some point

Must fit into one of the categories listed below

Be no more than 2500 words long.

Only one chapter

Dumbledore must be involved in some way

Have fun writing it :D

Must be set during Hogwarts years. (Harry's)

Doesnt have to follow the books/films.

Can be teachers

You may enter more than on catergory per story but you can only win in one caterogy

**Ok the categories to enter are:**

Slytherin/Gryffindor pairing

Slytherin/Ravenclaw pairing

Slytherin/ Hufflepuff pairing

Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff pairing

Ravenclaw/Gryffindor pairing

Gryffindor/Hufflepuff pairing

Teacher pairing

Best Xmas Spirit

Funniest

The deadline midnight Christmas eve 24th December.(American time) I will read all stories entered and decide on a winner for each category and it will be shown as the title of your fanfic, your author name and the category you won for and depending on number of entries there may be runners up mentioned as well ..will be shown as a separate story under the challenge story if your reading this from one of my stories. If your entering please email me the name of your story and the categories your entering.

Have Fun and Good Luck

Voldyismyfather

AND PLEASE ENTER NOONE DOES MY CHALLENGES


	6. Chapter 3

**AN: THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS :D I didn't think I would get as many as I have. Also thanks to those who alerted and favourited my story.**

**Thank You to AWESOMENESS for you very kind review! I can't believe that this fanfic was the first one you read so well heres an update dedicated to you!**

**I just realised I made a mistake in the previous chapter I mentioned the Ball twice...so I will try and go back at some point and sort it out but for now the ball will be the Saturday mentioned at the end of the chapter..**

**Here is the next chapter after many years, I AM SOO SORRY!**

**Chapter 3: Magic Wardrobes**

Caries POV:

I climb out of my bed and my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I reach for my wand on my bedside table and accio myself a pair of slippers and a dressing gown. Then I make my way over to the bathroom on the far side of the room, going quietly so I don't wake Lea.

Locking the door, I make my way over to the large bath much like the one in the Prefect Bath Room. It even has the scented water like it to, I'm guessing father had it styled after it.

Choosing a lemon and ginger scent, I watch as the bath fills with warm soapy water. When it is nearly full I drop my dressing gown to the floor. I slip off my slippers and turn off the tap. Sliding off my night gown and underwear, I climb into the warm bath.

After scrubbing myself clean, I let myself relax and begun to think of a certain blonde haired Malfoy and the fun we had yesterday. He acted totally different than he did in school, he was nicer to me and Lea but I don't know if that is because our father is who he is or we are not Mudbloods and blood traitors any more.

_Flashback_

"_Here Miss Riddle," Draco said to me, moving my chair out so I could sit down, I looked across and saw that Blaise was doing the same for Lea._

"_Thank You Mr Malfoy," I replied using my best etiquette, as I sat in the chair and he pushed it so I was sat at the table._

_He sat down next to me, Blaise opposite him next to Ginny and our father was sat at the end of the table next to me and Lea. _

"_I trust you four had a good afternoon?" he asked._

"_We did thank you, father," I reply, "Did you have a good afternoon?"_

"_I did thank you Carie," he says in return,_

_End Flashback_

A banging on the door disrupts me from my thoughts.

"Carie, it's Lea you've been in there over an hour now," Lea calls, "I need to have a shower."

"Ok Lea," I reply, "Give me a minute to get out the bath."

I climb out of the bath and shudder at the coldness of the room. Grabbing a towel I wrap it around my body. I pick up my night clothes and dressing gown and open the door.

"It's all yours Lea," I say as I enter the bedroom.

Once Lea is in the bathroom, I walk over to my walk-in closet, its black with silver doorknobs and has a plaque which reads Carie, next to it is dark green walk in closet with bronze doorknobs and a plaque which reads Lea.

Stepping inside my closet, I begin to browse my clothes. It seems I have pretty much every colour for each item of clothing I have. I see a black and green pleated skirt that I like so I take it off the rack, then my eyes fall on a gorgeous dark green blouse, so I take it off the rails as well. Walking over to a set of drawers I assume has the underwear in I chose a fresh pair of green briefs and black bra which has a small star on the corner. I get dressed in the closet as there is plenty of room.

I look at myself in the mirror at the end of the closet and smile, I look good. Now for the shoes, I think to myself. Suddenly the mirror swirls, "Hello Miss Carie, I am Miroir."

"Hello Miroir," I reply.

"A lovely outfit Miss," Miroir says, "Now to find you a pair of shoes to match."

"I wondered where the shoes were kept." I smile.

"Mr Riddle, your father enchanted me to be able to provide you with the perfect shoes to match your outfit, as the shoe room is rather full you see." Miroir informed me, "Your mother was a bit of a shoeholic, she loved her shoes."

"I was hoping for something flat," I say to the mirror not wanting to talk too much about a women who I know little about, "I am going shopping today with my sister Lea."

"Ah yes," Miroir gleams, "My cousin Mirall is her shoe mirror."

"Sounds lovely," I sigh.

Suddenly a pair of black doll shoes appear in front of me.

"Here we go," Miroir says, "Have a good day Miss."

Lea's POV:

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. I step out into the bedroom and look around for Carie, that's when I notice that her walk-in closet door was open. Deciding that my sister had the right idea and getting dressed was a good idea, I walk over to my closet and step inside. I gasp in wonder at the massive amount of clothes. There must be at least a million different items. Out of the corner of my eye I see a gorgeous cream coloured strap dress. I walk over to it and hang it in front of me. Perfect. Now I need to find some underwear. With that I walk over to a set of drawers and slide them open. I chose a light peach thong and a strapless skin tone bra. Dropping the towel I get dressed.

"Now shoes," I sigh.

"Good Morning Miss Lea," a voice calls from the end of the closet, "My name is Mirall and I am you shoe mirror, I am linked to your mothers large shoe collection which is in a room in this manor."

"Wow!" I exclaim as I walk towards the mirror.

"Hmm, a pair of white wedge sandals should do you nicely," the mirror says, "My cousin Miroir says you and your sister are shopping today so nothing to high otherwise you might twist your ankle along Diagon Alley."

"Thank you," I reply as a pair of white sandals appear in front of me.

Lord Voldemort's POV:

I am sat at the dining room table waiting for my daughters to join me for breakfast to discuss plans for today.

The sound of footsteps causes me to look up. The door opens and in walks my two little girls.

"Morning Carie, Morning Lea," I say to them with a smile.

"Morning father," they reply in unison.

"Now sit so we can enjoy breakfast," I ask of them.

"Ok," Caria and Lea say.

They come and sit either side of me.

"Father?" Lea asks as a lovely meal appears before us.

"Yes Lea," I reply.

"Would it be alright if I and Carie go dress shopping today?" she asks me.

"I would prefer it if you went accompanied," he starts.

"Father," Carie says, "We can't go with Draco and Blaise as they're boys and female Deatheater's would raise suspicion, if we go alone it will just look like two girls going shopping, surely?"

"You raise a fine point Carie," I say to her, "But my condition was that you don't go wondering into Knockturn Alley yet as I've not yet announced your return so you might get attacked."

"Ok father we won't," they smile at me.

We eat our breakfast in peace.

**AN: WOW two story updates in one night! I am amazing! :D ha Might be a while before I update again, have an essay due soon.**


	7. Important! MUST READ!

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!


	8. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter isn't Carie's and Lea's shopping trip. It's different POV and I think it needs doing so you can see the reactions to Lea (Ginny) and Carie (Hermione) 's disappearances... That's right it's from the Weasleys and Grangers POVS. And I am assuming the Weasley's have a phone as in the 2****nd**** book Harry mentions Ron trying to ring him.**

**Chapter 4:**

Mr Granger's POV:

I walk into the door of my home; I am very shocked at what I see, or more at what I don't see. My little girl isn't here to greet me as she normally does during her school holidays. Maybe she's still a little upset about finding out the truth, about finding out how we have lied to her all her life. I wish she understood we did it to protect her. I mean look how most adoptive children turn out around here, little terrors that turn to drugs and god knows what.

I walk upstairs to her room calling her name out as I go, "Hermione darling, I want to talk to you."

Still hearing no reply, upon reaching her room I yank open the door to see it empty.

My face drops in shock; she wouldn't have run away, would she. Maybe she's at the Weasleys.

I walk down the stairs and pick up the phone and dial the Weasley's number.

Fred's POV

"Ginny?" I call out, "We've been waiting ages for the drinks, where are you?"

I enter the homely kitchen to find her nowhere in sight, "Ginny?" I call again.

I look over to the counter to see a not scribbled down there.

I pick it up and read,

_Dear Weasleys,_

_I know I am not your daughter, I know that I am his daughter. I am spending the rest of the summer with Hermione._

_Don't bother contacting me! If I want to talk I will contact you!_

_Sincerely Ginny, _

_If that is my real name._

I drop the letter in shock.

Ginny's not my sister!

"MUM!" I shout, "Dad!"

"Fred," my Mother says in a tone which means I am in for a telling off as she enters the kitchen, "How many times do I have to tell you no shouting in the house!"

At this point George, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Dad enter aswell.

"I believe I have every right to shout when I find a letter from Ginny on the side saying she isn't our sister!" I hiss at her.

Her mouth opens in shock and Charlie moves forward to pick up the note on the ground.

"She must have over heard the conversation," he says.

"Well we don't need to tell her now," Bill says.

I look at them in shock, "You knew?"

"Yes," Percy replies, "You were only three when Dumbledore stopped by asking us to adopt her after her father's demise, so you won't remember it so well."

"You were five," I reply.

"Yes but I was awake, when the event occurred, I was watching from the landing." He informs me, "You, George and Ron were all in bed."

I glare at him, "We still had a right to know that the person we believed to be our little sister wasn't and is in fact the daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named!"

"WHAT!" Ron shouts, "Ginny is related to that monster!"

I look over in the direction of my father.

"Yes," he says slowly, "Ginny isn't your sister and she is the daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named."

"You let us live in a house with the Voldemort's Daughter, you fed and clothed her when in fact you should of killed her!" Ron hissed, "She is probably the same monster as her father, in fact I bet she lied about having no clue she was in fact behind the basilisk attack."

"Dumbledore believed that if Ginny was raised by a good pureblood family then she wouldn't turn evil and be like her father," Bill explained.

"You let her share a room with Hermione," Ron continued his rant, "A muggle-born, which her father wants to eradicate from the planet."

"Hermione is Ginny's sister," Charlie said slowly, "She is also his daughter, Dumbledore believed placing her with Muggle's would influence a belief that Muggle's are good."

"You let her around Harry and learn his secrets and stay at Grimmauld Place, despite it being Headquarters for the Order!" Ron ranted and then realisation dawned on his face, "Hermione is his daughter too, she was probably in on it and only made friends with me and Harry to send word to her father."

"Ron," I say, "Ginny only found out this morning and I am assuming Hermione probably is unaware she is even adopted."

"I don't believe them," Ron replies, "They are both his daughter and I want nothing to do with them."

"I don't care who her father is," George says slowly, "She is still the little girl who used to borrow are broomsticks and taught herself how to play Quidditch when she thought we were unaware, the little girl who used to sneak me and Fred pudding when we were sent to our rooms without dessert."

"She is still our little sister," I finish.

"No she isn't," Ron shouts, "She is a monster, just like her father!"

"Who is a monster like her father Ron?" a voice asks.

"Hello Harry dear," my Mother greats the guest, "Hello Remus."

I spin around and there stands Harry and Remus Lupin.

"Harry!" Ron yells, "Ginny and Hermione have been lying to us!"

Harry looks perplexed.

"Hermione and Ginny are He Who Must Not Be Named's daughters!" he continues, "They have been planning our downfall from the start, they even tricked Dumbledore into believing they are innocent!"

"Ronald, explain how a One year old and a new born baby are able to trick a clever wizard like Dumbledore when one was born only a few hours prior to being dropped off here," I ask.

"They are his daughters," Ron replies, "They probably used some sneaky Slytherin technique."

"Hang on," Harry interrupts, "What is all this nonsense about Hermione and Ginny being Vold- You-Know Whos daughters?"

"Basically," I say, "Ginny isn't a Weasley, Hermione isn't a Granger they are both Moldy's daughters and were put into care when he died."

"Ron here thinks, it was a plan of theirs," George continues, "Stupid if you ask me, because Hermione dislikes the killing of anything, she told me off once for squatting a fly and Ginny, well we grew up with Ginny she isn't capable of hurting anyone when she's isn't being controlled."

"Now," I say, "If you excuse us, we are tired of being lied to."

"We are off to our shop," George finishes.

And with that we apparate out of the Burrow, but just before we do I hear the phone ring and wonder as I appear in the flat above the store who it could possibly be.

Arthur's POV

"Arthur," My wife says to me, "Go answer that bloody phone!"

I walk over to the phone.

"Hello, Arthur Weasley speaking," I say into the device.

"Hello Arthur, it is Michael Granger, Hermione's father," The voice on the other end says.

"Oh hello Michael," I say, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I may speak to Hermione?" he says slowly, "You see we told her the news that she was adopted this morning before leaving for work, she was most upset and when we returned home, she wasn't here."

"Oh," I reply, I look over at my family, and say to them "Its Mr Granger."

"I was hoping she was with you," He continues, "I figured it would be the only place she would go."

"Mr Granger," I say, "The thing is Ginny accidently found out who her father was this morning and she left a note saying she had gone to yours."

"There is no one here though," he replies, "And did Ginny find out who her father was or just that she was adopted?"

"Who her father was," I say, "But not that Hermione was her sister."

"Maybe they figured it out," he replies, "Both are smart girls."

"But that doesn't tell us where they are," I say in a sad tone.

"No it doesn't," he replies, "Can you send someone to collect us, I would much like to discuss ways of finding them, to make sure they are safe?"

"I will send my son Bill," I reply, "See you shortly."

"Thank you," he says and then he hangs up.

I put the phone down and turn to face my family.

"Bill, I need you to apparate over to the Grangers," I say sadly, "Hermione and Ginny aren't there."

"What do you mean Ginny isn't at Hermione's!" Molly cries, "She said she was in the note."

"Hermione also found out she was adopted today," I say, "We believe they discovered they are related and have possibly gone off in search of their father."

"I will go not Father," Bill says to me and with that he apparate away.

Molly begins to sob and Charlie pulls her into a comforting hug.

"She will be fine," Charlie says, "If she and Hermione are together they will be fine."

"Your right Charlie," I say, "Hermione and Ginny are both strong and brave young ladies."

"I was right!" Ron says, "They planned this, I know it!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley go to your room this instant!" I yell at my son.

"Your only angry because I am right," he retorts as he storms out the room and up the stairs.

"Percy," I address my other son, "Can you go explain things to Potter?"

"Sure Dad," he replies, "Let's talk Potter!"

Harry follows him out the room.

I move over to Charlie and my wife.

Charlie moves away and begins to wave his wand to tidy the home.

George's POV:

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I ask my twin.

"Yes," he replies, "I couldn't stand there and listen to Ron bad mouth Ginny any longer."

"I meant leaving mum and dad to deal with him," I say

"Maybe," he mutters "To be honest, I don't want to look at any of them Forge, they lied to us."

"I know Gred," I agree, "I know."

**AN: MY MUSE WAS ON A ROLL! LOL I ACTUALLY HAVE NO IDEA WERE HALF THIS CAME FROM AND TENSION IN THE WEASLEY HOUSE HOLD... DUN DUN DUN.. OBVS THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AROUND THE SAME TIME CARIE AND LEA ARE PLAYING WITH DRACO AND BLAISE IN THE POOL! HOPEFULLY BACK TO THEM NEXT CHAPTER! THOUGH I MIGHT DO THE CONVO BETWEEN THE WEASLEYS AND GRANGERS NEXT! I DUNNO DEPENDS WHERE MY MUSE TAKES ME!**


End file.
